


The Last Will and Testament of Judas Iscariot

by lord_is_it_mine



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Prose Poem, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_is_it_mine/pseuds/lord_is_it_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(an open letter to the Messiah)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Will and Testament of Judas Iscariot

**Author's Note:**

> im writing gay poetry about the bible and youre reading it see you in hell friends.

Lord, my mind is so unsound-  
the rest of me will soon follow;  
they say I sold you out-  
but _Jesus Christ_ , that's not the whole story, is it?

 To me you were just a carpenter  
with ideas about the corruption of man;  
and if there's one thing I know, it's corruption. 

You rolled into town preaching up a storm-  
a storm was coming, and it was you, _dear God_ it was you-  
and I always wanted to find something I thought I would die for:  
you were it.  
You were the one. 

Things don't always go how you thought they would;  
I swear I didn't know what they wanted to do to you,  
but it doesn't matter now-  
you looked at me like you were watching the sun go down for the last time-  
and then you were gone.

 This blood money has bought me one good hanging tree.

 And as for my possessions;  
my clothes can burn with my body-  
the noose I leave to you.

 You know me, Lord,  
you know my way,  
you know that I loved you,  
within an inch of my life,  
and I was loyal to a fault;  
but I'm greedy as sin,  
and it's cost us both so dearly-  
it's done me in, in the end.

 At least I wasn't Peter-  
I never denied you anything. 

Why do you think I chose to betray you with a kiss?


End file.
